Bon Voyage
Bon Voyage is the seventh chapter of Red vs. Blue: Recreation and the 141st episode overall. Characters Red Team *Sarge *Simmons *Grif *Donut *Lopez Blue Team *Caboose Other *Unknown Elephant Driver (Voice only) Plot Outside the Red Base, the team of Caboose, Sarge, and Grif prepare to leave for Donut's given coordinates while Grif questions the capabilities of their new jeep. After they leave, Simmons informs Donut and Lopez that he is going to blow up Blue Base. After he is gone for a long while, Donut decides to go check on him. Meanwhile, after stopping at a number of bathroom breaks for Caboose, the team arrives in the desert, only to be told to vacate over an intercom. This follows with a warning that they've driven into a mine field. The scene cuts out and while Caboose and Sarge question whether or not you can own a field, just as an explosion is heard. Transcript Donut, Simmons, Sarge, Grif, Lopez, and Caboose are all standing outside the Red Base. Sarge: Get these water cans cleaned up while we’re gone. How much water do you need to drink, Donut? Donut: I was in a desert! Don't judge me. Grif: Maybe we should learn from that and bring some water ourselves. Sarge: Nonsense. It'll just slow us down. Grif: Slow us down more than dehydration? Or death... by dehydration? Sarge: I don't know, smartass. Let's say we try! I'll kill you, and then I'll dry you out! Who wants Grif-Jerky? Caboose: Ah, no thanks, I already had donuts for breakfast. Grif: ...Wait, what? Sarge: All right, let's get going. Everybody packed? Caboose: Yep. Grif: Where's your stuff? Caboose: Oh, I only carry a washcloth and six toothbrushes. Grif: I'm gonna assume that makes sense to you. Caboose: Yeah, it does. Grif: Yeah, I thought so. We'll just go ahead and leave that one alone. Sarge: Grif! Why'd you pack so much? Grif: Me? I only did one duffle. Sarge: Well, what are all these cases? Donut: Those are mine! Sarge: Donut, you're going with us? Donut: No, but I wasn't gonna let you guys have all the packing fun to yourselves! That's the best part about going on vacation. I mean, beside airport security's full-cavity search— Grif: Time to go! (heads towards the jeep) Sarge: Lopez, I want you to take good care of Simmons and Donut while we’re gone. Lopez: ¿Yo? Me? Sarge: Feed them every day. Lopez: ¿Comen Sin Plomo, o Súper Sin Plomo? they eat Unleaded? Or Super Unleaded? Sarge: Exactly. And don't forget to let them out in the yard every now and then. Donut: I love yard-time— Simmons: Goodbye! Sarge: If we don't make it back from the mission, bury me and Grif as far away as possible. I don't want to get any corpse cooties. Grif: Why do you assume I'll be dead? Silence Grif: ...Never mind. Tejano music begins playing as Sarge runs for the jeep Sarge: All aboard! Let's get this show on the road! Caboose follows Sarge inside the jeep and takes the turret. Sarge: Hey, be careful with the new gun. It hasn't passed any real world testing yet. Simmons: It hasn't passed any fake world testing. It's passed zero tests. Sarge: Which means the enemy can't possibly know about it. We've got the initiative. Simmons: quietly Yay. We got something. Big dummy. Sarge: We'll be back as soon as we help the Blue. And then we'll kill him. Caboose: Guys, I really appreciate this. Sarge: See you soon! Try not to get into any trouble! The Warthog drives into the water and vanishes, leaving behind only a trail of bubbles. Caboose: Are we there yet? Sarge: No. Grif: Shut up. Donut: Good luck! Lopez: ¿Acaban de conducir dentro del agua? they just drive into the water? Simmons runs off Donut: Hey, where are you goin’? Simmons: To blow up Blue Base. Donut: Ohh, I think that's what Sarge meant by “get into trouble!” Simmons: (flies off on the man cannon) I don't give a fuck! Cuts to a beach. The Tejano music is playing, but blurred, and it becomes clear as the Warthog emerges from the water. Caboose: Can we stop again? I have to pee. Grif: Again? Caboose: Well, my suit leaks! And I had to drink a lot on the way here! (runs off towards the trees) A lot. Grif and Sarge exit the vehicle. Sarge: Look, Grif! Sand. Grif: Yeah, we're on a beach. Sarge: Donut said there was sand. That means we're on the right track. Caboose returns to Sarge and Grif Grif: Know what else he told us? The coordinates to where we're going. Sarge: Another clue! Grif: That's not a clue. There's no mystery. We're driving there. Sarge: Come on, let's get going, before the trail gets cold. Caboose: I have to use the bathroom again. Cut to Valhalla. Donut and Lopez are standing atop a hill. Donut: Lopez, Simmons has been gone a really long time. Lopez: No me importa. don't care. Donut: If Simmons blows up Blue Base, Sarge is gonna be really mad. Lopez: Sí. Él es estúpido como eso. He is stupid like that. Donut: I'm worried about him... Lopez: Sí. Porque tú eres estúpido como eso. Because you are stupid like that. Donut: I think I'm gonna go over there and check on him. (runs off) Lopez: Lo que sea. Whatever. Cut to Sandtrap, where the other three are driving. The Warthog flips through the air Sarge: (inhales) Yee-haw! (coughs; the Warthog lands and continues on like normal.) I told you not to take jumps bigger than my yee-haws! It makes me look bad! Grif: Okay. This looks like it. Sarge: Be careful, Grif. We don't want to get spotted. Intercom: Halt. Do not go any further. Caboose: I think we’ve been spotted. Sarge: Watch it, Grif! Intercom: You are attempting to access a restricted area, and you have entered a mine field. The Warthog ceases movement. Grif: A what? Intercom: A mine field, you idiot. Caboose: Your field? Who says this is your field—You can't own a field! Grif: Caboose, not his field! A mine field! Sarge: You know, the Native American culture said the Earth doesn't belong to us. We belong to it. Grif: Guys, he means explosives! Caboose, Sarge: Ohhh. An explosion goes off. Sarge: Oh! Trivia *The Gauss Warthog cannot be placed into the Valhalla Map of Halo 3's Forge Mode, a fact Rooster Teeth was unaware of writing the episode. When filming, Rooster Teeth was forced to shoot around the Gauss Warthog's cannon, and digitally edit one in when required to. **When Sarge, Grif, and Caboose are driving into the shore, there is visibly nobody actually in the Warthog as it's briefly seen diving into the water. This was due to the fact the only way to portray a Warthog moving into the water was to use Forge Mode's Editor mode to shove an unboarded Warthog into the water. Additionally, the warthog seen was a standard chaingun model as opposed to a Gauss Warthog, due to the aforementioned limitation. *The Elephant driver's dialogue towards the end of the episode was re-recorded for the DVD release of Recreation. The newly recorded dialogue sounds much less flat and filled with irritation. Video Category:Episodes Category:Recreation